<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授权翻译】你的情之所钟 by Stacy_likegravity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527849">【授权翻译】你的情之所钟</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacy_likegravity/pseuds/Stacy_likegravity'>Stacy_likegravity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:09:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacy_likegravity/pseuds/Stacy_likegravity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>今夜，Spock为Jim分担了一些压力。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk &amp; Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【授权翻译】你的情之所钟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/579718">Yours To Love</a> by cleverthings(goshdangitsjo).
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>原文3626字，译文5174字。<br/>这是一篇温柔到不可思议、并且非常火辣的治愈系sex，翻译它的过程缓解了我拔完智齿后的疼痛和翻译虐文哭到自闭的心情。超喜欢文中描绘的bondmates的相处模式，唯一的遗憾是不能完全复制出原文那种浸透着爱意的美好笔触，喜欢的小伙伴请务必到原文下为作者贡献kudos！</p><p>作者的Tumblr-@goshdangitsjo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“上床吧。”Jim斜靠在Spock的肩膀上，绵软轻缓地吻他的脖颈。他耐心揉按着他紧绷的肩膀，用脉脉的思想对他温声安抚。丢开那些，解衣共寝，就今晚。</p><p>Spock发出微不可察的叹息，侧过头露出更多皮肤让Jim亲吻。他的言语似乎想将对方推远，他的动作却无限包容着对方靠近。</p><p>“Ashayam，这些报告是按你的命令分派的。它们需要被完成。”他转过头，极尽温柔地迎向Jim的嘴唇。</p><p>“我恨命令。下次再也不分给你了。”Jim在接吻空隙间小声说。Spock在椅子上稍微挪动了一下，抬起手扶住他的后颈，Jim不由绽开一抹微笑，跨坐在爱人膝上，手掌紧贴肋骨下方，感受到那头的心跳沉静搏动，犹如鼓点。</p><p>“你是舰长，Jim，因此，”他碾磨着Jim的下唇，引起一声喘息，“命令和委任是你职责的一大部分。”</p><p>偶尔换个人负责也不错，Jim想。他们的皮肤如此依偎缠绵，他未竟的话语流淌过他们的链接。</p><p>“那是可以安排的。”Spock的精神如潮汐般涌向Jim，嘴唇攫住他舰长的嘴唇，相触的瞬间骤然升腾起炙热的火焰，一直烧到Jim的肺部和更靠下的地方。他们的身体严丝合缝地契合在一起，Jim的双手钻进了Spock衬衫，摩挲他光滑的背脊。</p><p>你看到我想要什么了吗？Jim将欲念的倒影投映在爱人的精神，试探性地问。跪下，弯腰，张嘴，恳求。服从。这样可以吗？</p><p>是的，Jim。他的嘴唇片刻都未离开Jim的身体，他吻过他的唇瓣，脸颊，下颏，还有那弯曲的、可爱的耳朵根部。Spock的舌尖一点一点品尝Jim的脖颈，吮吸着爱人美好的气息，舔咬他的锁骨，Jim发出一声愉悦的叹息。</p><p>“操，宝贝。”Jim把手伸入Spock的发间，指缝纠缠着柔顺的发丝，将身体更近地压过去，让胸膛贴上Spock的胸膛，胯骨抵住Spock的胯骨。他感到腿间的悸动，逐渐勃起的阴茎在长裤上撑出明显的形状。他的头颈因兴奋而微微后仰，攀附着Spock的大腿急切地来回摩蹭。</p><p>然后Spock的手覆上他的臀部，从喉间发出一声责备的低吼，Jim顿时安静下来。看起来，Spock尚未完全适应他们的角色转换。</p><p>“我没说可以，你就不许动。明白吗？”Spock的呼吸扑洒在Jim的皮肤，牙齿威胁似的紧挨他柔软的喉咙，在Jim小心点头的同时轻轻掠过，“你明白吗？”Spock又问了一次，更加动情也更加危险——他骤然咬住Jim的衣领，加重了语气。</p><p>“明白了。”Jim喘息着说，声如蚊蝇。</p><p>“要说‘明白了，先生’。”他纠正道，“抬起手臂。”Jim乖乖照做，他的心尖都在颤抖，因为知道Spock正为了他而进入状态。</p><p>他的衬衫从头顶滑落，被粗暴地扔在地上，Spock重新扶稳Jim的身体，双手游走过他手臂的肌肉，揉捏侧腰的肌肤。他的嘴唇再次落在Jim身上，舔舐和吮吸他的心脏上方，引得那颗小小的器官更加剧烈地跳动。</p><p>紧接着他站起身，用手臂支撑着Jim从合金扶手下抽出双腿，缠绕上Spock的腰。</p><p>“哇哦，你是如此强壮。”Jim捧住爱人的脸，热烈地吻向那双令他意乱情迷的唇。他抚摸着Spock的肩膀，感受着那皮肤之下激荡的力量，并发觉自己对此早已朝思暮想。</p><p>Spock将他用力按上舱室的墙壁，后背撞击的力道让他恍然回神。Spock抓住那些凌乱的金发将Jim的头微微向后扳，他只能张口剧烈地喘息。</p><p>“你想要我。”Spock唇角微微翘起，“你渴求至深，你隐忍煎熬……你渴望被打开和被填满。只被我。”</p><p>“是的，先生。”Jim加重了尾音。他情不自禁埋怨起这个将他戏弄于掌心的男人。Spock用力拧了拧他的臀肉，惹得被夹在冰冷墙壁与炙热肉体之间的人发出一声呜咽，“是的，先生，拜托……Spock，求你。”</p><p>“好多了。”Spock低语，用轻柔的吻抚慰着Jim脖颈上的一处咬痕。通过链接，Jim能感觉到Spock浓烈的性欲，宛如翻涌的浪潮向他席卷而来。抛下顾虑，Jim想，你可以放得更开。</p><p>“你想要更多。”Spock抬了抬Jim，让他的腹股沟摩擦在Spock的小腹——他们俩都穿得太多了，“我看透了你的心思。你想成为我的，属于我的……你想成为我的……”他的眉毛高高扬起。</p><p>Fascinating.</p><p>“说吧。”Jim叹了口气，后脑安静地靠在墙上，喘息着闭上双眼，“天哪，求你了，说吧。”</p><p>“你想做我的小荡妇。”Spock低吼着一口气说完，支撑体重的手指紧握住Jim的臀部，Jim能感觉到他对自己的欲望愈发困惑——Spock为Jim错综复杂的欲求所迷惑，不明白为什么这种角色的降格让他如此念念不忘。</p><p>“Jim，你为什么想要这个？”Spock说得很轻，他那安静沉着的气质在他们的激情中回归，声音里夹杂着淡淡的忧虑。我珍惜你。我的爱人，我尊敬你。</p><p>这就是为什么。Jim爱Spock至深，他信任他，知道自己的爱意总能得到回响。Jim只想要Spock，唯其所有，尽其所能。他们融合为一，他们不可分割，Jim无比坚信他们的爱。只有Spock才能看到Jim这副模样，只有Spock才能拥有Jim。Jim也想成为唯一拥有Spock的人。Jim尝试着通过他们之间的链接传达这一切。</p><p>“我爱你，我想成为你的……一切都是。”Jim依偎着Spock，沉浸于爱人给他的怜惜的吻。我的。只是我的。回应在他的精神中低声轻语，温柔但坚定，带着强烈的支配欲。</p><p>Jim轻飘飘地坠入其中，心甘情愿地交出所有主动权。下一刻，Spock将重心从Jim靠在墙上的地方转移到臂弯，虔诚地把他抱起，推倒在他们的床垫。</p><p>Jim想褪下制服裤，从布料的束缚中挣脱出来面对Spock，却被爱人修长漂亮的手指阻止了。Spock粗暴地抓住他的手腕摁在Jim头顶的床单上，迫使他微微向上弓起腰身，胸部肌肉紧绷。</p><p>Jim明白了他的意思，将双手交叠在头顶。Spock顺着Jim的身体慢慢向下，一只手贴着Jim的脖颈，拇指轻轻地压在他喉咙底部的凹陷处，另一只手则带着虔敬与爱意抚过手底的每一寸肌肤。纤长的中指在那之上画线，从胸骨到肚脐，如羽毛般轻盈，引得下方的人一阵微颤。Jim抬起臀部，只能触碰到空气，Spock收紧了握住Jim咽喉的手。</p><p>“耐心点，ashayam，”Spock在Jim耳旁低语，舌尖滑过他的耳廓，“你得自己争取更多。”</p><p>Spock顺着手指游走过的地方亲吻Jim的身体，同时抚摸着Jim的身体两侧。当触碰到Jim的长裤上方时，他停了下来，轻轻地咬了一口唇边坚硬肌肉上的小凸起。然后慢慢解开制服裤最上方的纽扣；小心地拉下裤链，同时低头叼住了Jim的乳头。</p><p>“抬起。”他命令道，Jim抬起臀部让长裤滑下来。他的勃起从四角内裤腰带里挣脱出来，紧贴着小腹，Spock把裤子扔到一边，腿间的景色一览无遗。</p><p>“你已为我做好了准备，如此急切……”Spock跪在床脚边，Jim的小腿温驯地垂落。他将盈满欲念的嘴唇覆上大腿内侧，“在我面前你不能自己，你真是最完美的小娼妓，不是吗。”</p><p>Jim默默打了个寒颤。这些话从Spock嘴里说出来显得格格不入。Spock是他可爱、体贴的爱人，除了偶尔跟Bones斗嘴以外，从不对任何人说一句有攻击性的话。但看到Spock的这一面，Jim却愈发兴奋起来，他知道Spock今晚所做的一切都是为了Jim。因为Jim想要。</p><p>Jim已经勃起太久了。他凌乱不堪，渴望至极，需要被触碰。Spock的嘴每靠近一毫米，他的阴茎底部就多弹跳一次。Jim微微蠕动着，脚趾蜷缩——但仍然服从于Spock的指示，保持着现在的姿势，终于，终于，Spock到了那里，温热的呼吸撩动着敏感的皮肤，他握住Jim的臀部，在Jim的阴茎下侧轻舔了一下，从根部到顶端舔湿一道长长的水痕。</p><p>Jim一阵痉挛，这太棒了，他咬紧牙关泄出一声呻吟。</p><p>“哦，操，宝贝……哦，Spock，求你了……”但Spock离开了。他再次站起来，从床边往后退开，Jim忍不住翻身坐起，想要跟在他身后，手臂和身体都伸向那个人，即使距离越来越远。</p><p>Spock抓住他的肩膀将他推到地板上，他的膝盖随着这个动作微微分开，坐在了自己的脚跟。于是Jim只能眼睁睁地看着Spock退后一步脱下衬衫，露出柔韧纤瘦的身躯，胸口泛着一抹浅浅的绿晕。他解开制服裤，把勃起的部位拉到腰带上方，手掌沿腰带滑动两下，掌心拖曳出天然的润滑液。</p><p>然后他走向Jim，托起他的下巴，让他正对着那青翠的硬物。Jim张圆嘴巴，舌头垫在下唇上方，Spock接受了这个邀请。他把阴茎头部抵在Jim的舌面，慢慢地推进那温暖潮湿的口腔。Jim想配合地继续前吞，却被轻敲了一下脑袋，只能乖乖停下动作。</p><p>他任由Spock慢慢地，一寸一寸地填满他的口腔，顶在他的喉咙后部，双脊滑过敏感的上颚。他放松下来，全身心地接纳着Spock，鼻尖蹭过阴茎根部柔软微鬈的毛发。他尝到香草和柑橘的味道，嘴里的液体和自己的唾液混合在一起翻搅。Spock深吸了一口气，然后开始认真地动作起来，按住卷曲的金发托稳他的头部，从Jim的嘴里缓缓抽出。</p><p>他用力地操回Jim的嘴里，让Jim无助地随着他的动作艰难喘息，但Jim一次又一次地接纳着Spock的戳刺。</p><p>“你做得很好，ashal-veh。”Spock的喘息沉重而粗粝，Jim抬起纤长的睫毛看向他，凝视着爱人的眼睛，那双眼睛里星星点点的全是爱意，几乎让Jim的心满溢到碎裂，“你取悦我，犹如这是你存在的目的。”</p><p>Jim动了动嘴唇，Spock发出轻柔的叹息。他将湿润的阴茎从Jim口中抽出，看着他气喘吁吁，浑身颤抖。Jim的勃起不断跳动，他一直都很听话，一次都没有碰过自己，而当他伸手想摸摸自己的时候，Spock再次打断了他。他把他举起放在床上，固定住他的手臂。</p><p>这是不被允许的。Jim听到脑海中充满占有欲的低语。你所有的愉悦都将由我赋予。</p><p>“Spock，求你……”火热的躯体覆在上方，Jim几乎在Spock身下融化了，“求你了，我要你在我里面。求你，操我，求你了。”</p><p>Spock脱下了他挂在髋部的长裤，完全裸露下身。他用阴茎滴落的液体将两根手指蘸湿，轻压在Jim的嘴唇，Jim亲热地伸出舌头来回舔弄，另一只手同样沾满润滑液，伸进了Jim的双腿之间。</p><p>他将一根手指推入Jim的身体，嘴里含着另外两根的Jim柔软地呻吟起来，放松身体，迎接爱人的进一步深入。Spock把手指完全插进去，轻轻按压着内壁，感受Jim体内的每一寸。</p><p>他又加了一根手指，深吸了口气。Jim能看出Spock正在变得和自己一样迫切，他敏感的手指在Jim的嘴里和后穴蜷曲，Jim贪婪地把它们吞得更深，舌头不停舔弄着手指，钻过贴合的指缝，舔它们的侧面。Spock开拓Jim身体的手指将他微微撑开，然后增加到第三根，压到指节那么深。</p><p>“Jim，”Spock叹息着说出他的名字，让Jim感到那犹如祝颂般神圣，“Jim，你的一切都如此完美。你对我来说完美无缺，你渴望我给你的任何东西。”</p><p>他把手指从Jim的嘴里抽出，抚上了他的身体，最后下移到他柔软的臀部，揉捏着那里的肌肉，将它握于掌中，在Jim的身上留下他自己的唾液。</p><p>Jim拱起背部接受触摸，腰臀完全从床上抬起。Spock把手伸到下方支撑着这个姿势，手指在Jim身体深处按揉，沿着滚烫的内壁摩挲着最甜美的地方。</p><p>Jim的头往后仰起，张开嘴唇发出一声啜泣。</p><p>“对，对，就是那儿，”Jim在Spock的手指上摆动臀部，“Spock，来吧，拜托，我现在就要你。这感觉太棒了，你不能停下来，求你，求你了。”求你了，求你了，求你了，天啊，你棒呆了，我爱你，你真美妙，我想要你在我里面。</p><p>Jim已经完全说不出话了，Spock抽出手指，换上他炙热的勃起。他的阴茎顶端沉入松软的肌肉环，双脊微微撑开周围的皮肤。他小心而缓慢挤进去，那太慢了，慢得让Jim焦躁。他不安分地来回扭动臀部，臀尖蹭过Spock的胯骨。Spock明白了这个暗示。</p><p>Spock抽出一半的阴茎，然后猛地撞进Jim的体内，顷刻之间攻城略地，带着不容忽视的欲望碾过Jim的前列腺。他一只手托着Jim的髋骨，裤边反复地撞击着Jim的臀肉，每一次抽插都伴随着剧烈的喘息。Jim在床上颠簸起伏，感觉到肌肉已经开始酸痛，但那是种很美妙的酸痛。</p><p>“对，就是这样，宝贝，请不要停我感觉——啊——如此美妙，你美妙至极。”Jim的声音颤栗而放荡，好像用尽全力才吐出这些话语。</p><p>“Jim，是你为我带来欢…欢愉。你如此紧密地接纳我——哈啊——如此善于取悦我。你为我所有，你依附于我，没有别人能这样取悦你。”也没有别人能这样取悦我。</p><p>Spock伏低身体，在Jim的嘴唇落下一个粗暴的吻，Jim立刻热情洋溢地迎合吞咽，仿佛那是支撑着生命的养料。他用牙齿纠缠住Spock的下唇，满含柔情地小口啃咬着，不让Spock走开。</p><p>就在这个漫长的拥吻中，Spock终于，终于，用他的手指圈住了Jim的阴茎。他是如此敏感和渴盼，没有当场射精简直是奇迹。</p><p>Spock随着撞击的频率用手捋动着Jim的阴茎，每次插入到最深处的同时都为Jim带来最纯粹的欢愉。他们的躯体亲密相叠，Spock俯在Jim上方急切地向爱人宣泄着情欲，Jim的整个世界都为之颤动了。他们的嘴唇紧贴，胯骨厮磨，胸膛挨着胸膛，四肢纠缠在一起，而Jim仍然想靠得更近。</p><p>Spock，拜托……Spock十分清楚Jim此刻想要什么。他抬起空着的手，纤细的手指按在Jim的脸颊，在欢愉与火热、激情和浓烈爱意的旋风中链接他们的精神。</p><p>他们是两个——现在融合为一。他们以所有可能的方式结合在一起。他们可以感觉到Jim的臀部被紧紧地挤压，Spock手心光滑的皮肤滑过他们的阴茎。他们的呼吸如此契合，他们感知着每一丝细微的动静，此时此刻完美无缺，他们所能想到的只有对彼此的爱和奉献。</p><p>我是你的，都是你的，你的指间所取，你的怀抱所有，你的欲念所用，你的情之所钟。</p><p>你是我的，我的所取和所有，我的所用和所爱……只是我的，只为我而来。</p><p>Jim的阴茎在Spock的手中跳动，他能感觉到自己将要到达临界点，而Spock仍在他体内抽插，每一次挺进都抵达最深的地方，他的后穴开始一阵痉挛般的收缩。</p><p>“为我射，Jim。”Spock在他耳边低声呢喃，Jim几乎在一瞬间就越过了界线——他怎么能拒绝呢。为我射，ashal-veh。</p><p>“是的——是的，先生。”高潮的炽热让他目眩神迷。他从虚空中坠落，犹带体温的白色精液喷溅到Spock的手上。Jim颤抖着喘息，一波接一波的快感折磨着他的身体。Spock依然粗暴地操着他。</p><p>Spock深入他的身体，不时碾着他的前列腺，让Jim再次兴致高昂，直到不堪承受过度的敏感与疲惫——然后他继续下去。</p><p>“继续，Jim，为我高潮，我知道你喜欢这个。你喜欢做我的小荡妇，为我射，只为我。”Jim几乎被海浪般不断冲击他的力道压得翻折过去。他的脚趾紧紧抓住下方的被单，喘息着在他们身躯之间之间悸动和释放，Spock再次握住了他的阴茎。</p><p>当颤栗终于平息，Jim的阴茎不再持续射精时，Spock放缓了速度，从Jim身体里抽出。他把Jim抱起来放在床上，然后在床边跪下。</p><p>他抚慰着自己，双手来回滑动，为那片Jim留下的狼藉发出欢愉的叹息。Jim被他的自慰迷住了。</p><p>“我会射在你脸上，Jim。”Spock喘息着说，Jim急切地张开嘴，生怕Spock不遵守诺言，“我要给你做个记号。你会成为……我的。”他动情地说出了最后一句话，在Jim的注视下专注地攀向顶峰。</p><p>“这就是我想要的。我想成为你的，求你，给我。”Jim乞求着，做好了再次品尝Spock的准备，他精液里香草、柑橘和丁香的气味已经让他忍不住分泌出更多唾液。</p><p>随着他的哀求，Spock射了出来。他的阴茎弹跳着从顶端喷出一股精液，落在Jim张开等待的嘴里，在脸颊上留下痕迹，弄得凌乱的金发间到处都是。</p><p>“你接受得很——很好，ashayam，没有人如你这般让我情动至此。”Spock抹开Jim脸上的精液，手沿着阴茎捋出剩余的液体。</p><p>当喷射减缓时，Jim伸手抬头把Spock含进嘴里，细心地舔干净，然后又用手指沾了点脸上的舔了舔。他伸出手，揽住他意乱情迷的爱人后颈，把他拽进一个温柔的吻，和一个充满爱与珍惜的拥抱里。</p><p>他们像这样紧紧搂住彼此很长一段时间，Spock吻着Jim张开的唇，抚摸着他的头发，通过链接传递着源源不断的爱意。</p><p>你如此得宜。你如此美丽。我唯独钟情于你，我永远属于你，ashayam，你对我来说完美无缺。</p><p>Jim倚在枕头上，让Spock的头靠在自己胸前休息。</p><p>“谢谢你，Spock。”他想不出还能说些什么，“你是我生命中最令人惊喜的存在，你是我的生命，我的挚爱，没有你我该怎么办。”他吻了一下那丝缎般——柔顺整齐的——他爱人头顶的黑发。</p><p>我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。</p><p>它甚至无法描述出Jim在那一刻的全部感受。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>小声哔哔：</p><p>Jim:I’m yours, all yours, yours to take and to own, yours to use, yours to love.<br/>非常美的情话。原本想翻译成“我是你的，都是你的，你可以占有，你可以使用，你可以爱。”但觉得和前面“我是你的”稍显不够衔接，于是翻译成“我是你的，都是你的，你的指间所取，你的怀抱所有，你的欲念所用，你的情之所钟”。大副的回应也是如此。<br/>有舞文弄墨之嫌，实为词不达意之故。在此致歉（鞠躬）。<br/>有很多地方我真的无法体现出原文的十分之一美好。躺平。</p><p>辉煌属于他们，他们属于彼此，美好属于作者太太，咸鱼属于我。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>